


The Glow

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica expected her soulmate to be a lawyer she'd meet at Yale or Princeton, or at least to be a guy.</p><p>She never expected a Heather to be hers, let alone all three.<br/>----<br/>Heathers Soulmate AU where when you touch your soulmate for the first time, your chests glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glow

Veronica had known about 'The Glow' since she was a little girl. Mom and Dad had always gushed about how wonderful it was to meet your soulmate, how your chest burned and glowed with a light like the heavens. She'd eagerly chittered about it with Martha since they were small, and her dreams were filled with thoughts of meeting her perfect lawyer, and how brightly her chest would glow against his, and how everything from then on would be perfection.

She never expected that this would be how it would happen.

"You know, for a greasy little nobody, you _do_ have good bone structure." Heather Chandler remarked, smirking to Veronica, eyes like a lioness's, glowing with an eagerness to catch her prey. Veronica stood, still as a statue, not sure how to respond. Her mind was buzzing with a strange mix of fear, anger, and 'holy mother of fuck this girl is gorgeous and so are all her friends no you don't think that you are straight as hell stop stop stop'.

"And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull-" Heather McNamara said, pressing a finger to her forehead. "I'd have m-" she continued, cutting off as her eyes widened. "..oh my god."

Veronica blinked, going even paler than usual when she saw that Heather M's chest was glowing, a canary yellow beam of light right where her heart would be. Her eyes darted down to see a streak of sapphire blazing from her. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to get out of Westerburg, and get to Princeton or Harvard or Yale, and meet some wonderful, kind lawyer and he'd be her soulmate, and they'd live happily ever after. She wasn't supposed to be soulmates with a _**Heather.**_

 

Her fearful reverie was broken by Heather Chandler groaning “Fuck me with a chainsaw-this loser is our fucking fourth!?”

‘ _Fourth?_ ’ Veronica thought, sudden realization punching her in the nose like Ram’s fist in most nerds' faces. ’ _Well, that explains why they’re always together…_ ’

“I-I think so.” Heather M said in disbelief, then turned to the others. “You two touch her too, just to make sure.”

Heather Duke and Heather Chandler looked at each other, both rolling their eyes. Duke reached into an emerald green coin purse in her pocket and took out a quarter, flipping it and catching it in one closed fist. “Heads.” she murmured, then opened her hand. Veronica couldn’t seen the coin, but judging by Chandler’s cheshire smirk and Duke’s mutter of “젠 장!”, she figured that Chandler had triumphed, as always.

Heather D strode over, looking annoyed. “Put out your hand.” she instructed, and Veronica obeyed. Her nail felt like a vaccine needle as it quickly jabbed her hand, skin meeting skin for the barest second before pulling away. The glow was immediate and bright, and Duke’s Korean repeated itself, more irritated now as jade light burned beneath her blazer. The song ‘Two Outta Three Ain’t Bad’ by Meat Loaf buzzed its way through Veronica’s mind, and she almost laughed.

Heather Chandler didn’t even speak, just grabbed Veronica’s hand and squeezed, almost pressing against her. Their close proximity made the glow mix, turning Veronica’s light purple from Heather’s crimson glow. That proved it: Veronica Winona Sawyer was the soulmate of all three Heathers. She was theirs and they were hers. That thought terrified her and filled her with joy, all at once. She opened her mouth to crack a joke, break the tension, but was stopped by Heather C stomping out, Duke following close behind.

McNamara stayed behind, staring at Veronica in disbelief and glee. The smile that slowly spread across her face made Veronica’s heart leap to her throat and settle there, warm as could be. Eventually though, Veronica smiled back. Their moment of peace was broken by Chandler’s scream of “HEATHER!”, which sent the cheerleader skittering away.

Veronica figured that that was that. The Heathers would never confess to anyone that their soulmate had been a girl, because that would _ruin_ them. Fucking Ohio. Hope and sadness mingled in her head. On one hand, she’d be able to get past this and find her perfect lawyer, and lie when her chest didn’t glow for him. On the other, these were her soulmates, and it hurt to know that they didn’t want her. So, Veronica left the bathroom with an ache in her chest, hoping that the glow would fade enough so no one would notice and ask.

It was a week before she spoke to the Heathers again. Duke dragged her out of class (with the excuse ‘Yearbook pictures’ thrown over her shoulder to Miss Fleming), and into the boiler room, where the others were waiting. ‘ _This is it._ ’ Veronica thought. ‘ _They’re probably gonna murder me before I tell anyone what happened. Goodbye sweet world._ ’

Their expressions made her think differently though. Heather M had a smile that could have cured fucking cancer, and she was tapping her foot excitedly against the concrete floor, like a rabbit about to go racing. Heather C was smiling too, although hers was more feral and hungry. What she was hungry for, Veronica couldn’t say. Hell, even Heather D had the tiniest inklings of a smile on her face. Yes, their expressions made her think much differently. ‘ _Yup, I’m **definitely** gonna die._.’

Heather Chandler strode close to Veronica, and the girl shut her eyes, ready for the slap that was sure to come. Instead, lips quickly tapped against her forehead and something was placed into her hands. Confused, Veronica opened her eyes and looked down, finding a blue scrunchie and matching blazer in her arms.

“You’re one of us now, Veronica.” Heather explained bluntly, face almost stoic. “Your first job is to go to 7-11 after school and get us snacks. We’re having movie night. It’s Heather M’s night to pick.”

“We’re gonna watch Breakfast Club!”  
“We always watch Breakfast Club, Heather.” Duke groaned.

“Because it’s an awesome movie!”

“Shut up, Heather!” Chandler barked, turning back to Veronica once they’d chorused “Sorry, Heather.”

Veronica watched them in disbelief, but just nodded. It’d be safer not to question it.

“Good, now go.” Heather C commanded, waving her off and beginning to leave with the others.

“Bring corn nuts!” Duke yelled, and then they were gone.

Veronica did as they said, and got the snacks from 7-11. Some creepy boy in a trenchcoat noticed her blazer and scrunchie and asked if she was a Heather. Plucking the corn nuts from a shelf and turning to him, she answered “Yes.”, blunt as a brick to the skull, paid for her things and left. She had three girlfriends now (she guessed), she didn’t have time for weird (albeit handsome) boys in trenchcoats with slushies. The encounter was so small, that she didn’t even register who it was when the boy shot at Kurt and Ram a week later.

She only remembered who it was when Heather C came to her house in the middle of the night, telling her that someone had broken in and tried to make her drink drain cleaner as a hangover cure (“Fucking drain cleaner! How dumb do they think I am, sweet Jesus fucking Christ. Move over, I get to sleep close to the window, and if you try to spoon me, I’m going to break your nose.”)

The bombing of Westerburg came out of nowhere, and it was a miracle that no one had died. They had to calm Heather M down, and hold her when she had nightmares of the flames and destruction afterwards, but the ‘Heathers’ made it through high school together, side by side by side in secret. Sure, they still had their fights, but nothing that would ever tear their relationship asunder.

Veronica eventually _did_ marry her lawyer. The proposal was at Heather M’s law school graduation, and was neat and sweet and loving. (She secretly wished that she could marry the other Heathers too, but she took what she could get.) And one day, when Martha’s kids (who called her Auntie Ronnie) asked about ‘The Glow’, Veronica shot a smile to her wife and her girlfriends, the former cooking lunch with the latters bickered about which one was to drive the kids home, and happily told them to ‘assume where the Glow will come from. You might end up pleasantly surprised when they shine a light on you.'


End file.
